


[Podfic] Coax Me

by AshesandGhost



Category: The Eagle (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Matchmaking, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Esca trains horses, Uncle Aquila has several misconceptions, and Marcus learns that there are truly only three reasons to free a slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Coax Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coax Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167806) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Thank you to Sineala for writing this fantastic fic!

Podfic of Coax Me, by Sineala. (for my "slavefic" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/coaxme.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Coax%20Me.m4b)


End file.
